Incomplete Lullaby
by NeverLetThemTakeYouAlive
Summary: While looking through her deceased boyfriend Edward's belongings, Bella finds a strange composition which looks to be a lullaby... AH/AU, a bit OOC. Rated T for themes of death.


_When your eyes first met with mine..._

My first day of college. I was scared out of my wits because I had heard from others just how hard this class was. The situation wasn't helped when I slept through my alarm and had only about fifteen minutes to be on the other side of campus. Luckily, it only took a couple of minutes to cross over, but I still had to get dressed, eat a quick breakfast and get my textbooks ready for the day.

I threw on the first clothes I lay my hands on, luckily it was a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my new black felt trench coat, thankful that Renee had decided to buy me a new winter wardrobe without me, because I never would have even looked twice at this jacket.

I put a pop tart in the toaster to cook while I gathered all of my textbooks into my tote bag. It popped up just as I walked back into the kitchenette of my dorm room. My room mate had already left so I was alone in getting around campus.

In my hurry to get to the opposite side of campus, my head kept on looking from side to side, trying to find the quickest way to the classroom.

While doing this, I kept on walking so that I was getting to the classroom while scoping out the school. While doing this, I managed to literally run into a tall figure. I dropped my books on impact.

I cussed under my breath and knelt down to shove my books back into my bag. The saw a shadow loom over me.

"Overslept on your first day?" came a deep voice. I looked up to the stranger. He had bronze hair that looked like it hadn't been touched in months, but in quite a sexy way. His piercing green eyes shocked me the most, looking right into my soul. He had on a pale blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows with a pair of dark denim jeans. On his feet he had a pair of well-worn black converse.

I just gave him a look. How did he know?

"How do I know? You all act the same. Rushing, hoping you won't be late. I was like that on my first day. So where's your class?" he asked me.

I finally found my voice. "The music theory room. Is that what it's called? Because there wasn't any room number on my timetable," I said. Talking a lot was one of my signs of nervousness. And this stranger certainly made me nervous.

"You are correct, because there is only one music theory room and luckily for you, I am headed that way so you will have the opportunity to give me your name and hopefully your number.

I paused. This gorgeous god wanted my number? Me? Plain Bella Swan is liked by Adonis himself. He chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes and walked away quickly, so that I had to jog to keep up.

He did a double take when he saw me huffing to keep up with his long strides.

"You've come to slap my face, haven't you?" he asked me with a sour tone. I was puzzled. Why would I do that?

Realisation set in when I realised what I looked like before.

"No, I've come to give you my name and number," I said, giving him a smile. His face brightened then, and I was momentarily dazed by his beauty.

"Edward Cullen," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it, pushing my hair back out of my face with the other hand.

"Isabella Swan. But please just call me Bella, everyone else does and I prefer it," I said, handing him my phone. He looked confused until I gently took his phone from him and put my number in his contact list. He hastily typed in his name and number, handing me back my phone.

I gave him back his phone and in return he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the music theory room.

"We're going to be extremely late if we don't hurry up," he said.

We reached the music theory room and I found that if I came in slightly later, it wouldn't matter because there was at least half of the room left empty.

I found a seat next to a girl with spiky black hair. She turned to me.

"Hi, my name's Alice," she said, flashing me a huge smile.

"I'm Bella," I said to her.

The professor cleared his throat, bringing all classroom chatter to a halt.

"My name is Professor Varner and this is Music class. Over the next two years we will establish who's good at music in theory and who's good at music in practice. If we find that you aren't good at either, your grade will not be very high. Some of you will exceed at both, like Mr Cullen here."

Edward was up the front of the room and he gave a little wave. A collective sigh went around the room, but Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Do you not think that he is Adonis personified?" I asked her with disbelief.

"I'll tell my brother you said that," Alice said with a smirk on her face. I clapped my hand over my mouth, regretting my words.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," I started, but Alice held up her hand to stop me talking.

"It's fine, at least you apologised for it, most girls don't bother," she said, flashing me another megawatt smile.

"Today we'll be having Mr Cullen play us a piece of music, and we will be doing some theory work on the piece. Mr Cullen, you may proceed."

Edward played beautifully and I recognised the piece immediately. Debussy's Clair de Lune. Renee had played it around the house, in the car and while jogging back when she had a fascination with Clair de Lune. But instead of wanting to block my ears and shout at the top of my lungs like I usually did with this song, I listened, enthralled by the fluidity and perfectness of the piece.

I answered all the questions and took notes on the piece until the class was over. I packed up my bag, ready to leave, when Edward held his hand up to me, asking me to wait for him.

From there, out relationship blossomed. My roommate Rosalie was introduced to my brother Emmett and Rosalie introduced her brother to Alice. Our lives were perfect. Or so we thought.


End file.
